


Ice Cream With Forks

by MelisandreStark



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy ?, excuse how generic and dull it is, i wrote this ages ages ago during a phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelisandreStark/pseuds/MelisandreStark
Summary: The detox gets the Doctor thinking. Donna doesn't like it when he thinks too hard.





	Ice Cream With Forks

**Author's Note:**

> I found this saved from ages ago and was like meh I'll post it, it's pretty trash but hey that's alright.

“So.” Donna said, sitting in the TARDIS control room and eating a tub of strawberry ice cream with a fork (because why not?). “What did you want to talk about, spaceman?”

He looked almost nervous, though Donna was sure she was wrong about that, because the Doctor was never nervous. He cleared his throat, and Donna scooped up some more ice cream with her fork. “I wanted to discuss what happened with the Vespiform.”

“What about it?” Donna looked behind her in a moment of panic. “There isn’t one here, is there? If there is, I swear to God-“

“No! Nothing like that, don’t worry!” The Doctor said, quickly realising that this situation was quickly becoming very different to how he imagined. “Though on another note, why are you eating ice cream with a fork.”

“Because there were no spoons left and it seemed a better option than a knife. Continue with your wasp story.”

He gulped. “Well, I wanted to talk more specifically about the incident with the...cyanide.”

Donna seemed to look more uncomfortable now as well and had set the fork down on the table. “What about it?” She asked calmly, but not being able to make contact.

“Well...you remember when I said I must do that again, and then you gave me a look of shock, and then I said it was the detox not the kiss?”

He was getting a look from Donna that indicated a slap was coming sometime soon. The Doctor took a step backwards. “What about it?” She repeated, quieter this time.

“Well...I’vecometorealisethatitwasntthedetoxandIthinkIhavefeelingsforyouandIdontwanttoberudebutIdontthinkIcandealwithyoubeingontheTARDISanymorebecauseIthinkImfallinginlovewithyou.” Donna just gave him a look of confusion.

“The only word I got from that was TARDIS.” She said.

He gulped again and ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Okay. So I’ve had lots of companions in the past, and some of them have developed sort of feelings for me and-“

“I hope you’re not insinuating that I have feelings for you, spaceman.” Donna said with a deadly tone.

“No! No, not at all. Just let me finish. When companions do develop those type of feelings for me they can often find it difficult to stay on the TARDIS because it’s really hard to be around someone you love and know doesn’t love you back. This is generally a contributing reason to why they leave the TARDIS, or it just gets very weird and a little creepy.”

Donna snorted, seeming to calm down. “Can I just ask, who was the creepy one?”

“Irrelevant.” The Doctor sighed, feeling that he was definitely waffling to steer away from the point. “I never really understood their one sided love thing, which is probably why I never felt anything back. I have always assumed that relationships were when two people feel the same things for each other at the same time, and I never felt anything for any of my companions romantically.”

“What? Not even Rose?” Donna asked. She’d always thought he and Rose were somewhat boyfriend and girlfriend, though from the way he was talking it seemed not.

He shook his head. “I never felt anything for Rose in that way.”

Donna looked very confused. “Hold on, timeboy, why are you telling _me_ this?”

“Because...because now I do feel something for a companion, and I don’t know how to deal with it.” There was small moment of pride that the Doctor felt for being able to put in words, only for it to be completely crushed by the look on Donna’s face. Her jaw was wide open, but her hands were covering her mouth. Her eyes had even started watering.

“Wh-what?” She stuttered.

“Please don’t make me say it again.” He said sheepishly, staring at the floor.

There was about ten minutes of complete silence. Donna appeared frozen, just staring at the ground in shock, and the Doctor was unsure what to do. Does he just go up to her, or leave...?

After what felt like an eternity, Donna finally moved. She coughed, stabbing the fork into the ice cream and stood up, brushing down the skirt of the dress she was wearing. Looking the Doctor strait in the eye, Donna Noble walked up to him, looking him closely. She said nothing, but kissed him on the cheek and walked away to her bedroom.

The Doctor was in shock. “Well.” He said to himself. “What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?”

 

* * *

 

 

Donna was alone in her bedroom, sobbing softly into her pillow. It wasn’t that the Doctor’s declaration was something she resented in any way—in truth, it was one of the sweetest things she’d ever heard—but  it was so...out of place. After Lance she’d practically banished the idea of romance from her head and decided to stick to keeping up the relationships she already had, her mother, gramps and her best friend, the most amazing person (or alien?) she’d ever met.

The was a knock on her door. Donna ignored it.

“Donna?” She didn’t reply, instead taking a tissue from her bedside table and wiping under her eyes. “Are you alright, can I come in?”

She gets up and opens the door, sure that her eyes are red and her nose runny. “Sorry about my...face.” She said quietly, turning back around and sitting down on the bed.

“Why should you be sorry about your face? I love your face. Everything about it.” The Doctor said sympathetically, sitting next to her and rubbing her back gently. There is a pause where Donna rests her head on his shoulder and enjoys the feeling of them existing around each other—Spaceman and Earthgirl. “I can erase the memory.” He says softly, breaking the silence. “Things can go back to the way they were.”

“No.” She says quickly. “I mean—it’s just a lot to think about. The only person to ever tell me they loved me like that was Lance. I make jokes about it, I mean fiancé trying to feed you to a giant spider is sort of something you’d laugh about. And I suppose I do find it funny, but that moment he told me how everything was fake, how he _resented_ me, I just...” She stops, taking her head off the Doctor and looking him in the eyes. “I just couldn’t ever go through that again.”

The Doctor took her hand in his and kissed it softly. “Donna, I know I’m not perfect in any way. I’ve killed people, fought and hurt, done terrible things. But in all my time, through everything, all the planets I’ve visited and the galaxies I’ve been too, all the creatures I’ve met, none have been as special as me. You’re so like me and yet so unlike me in all the great ways. And because of that, I promise you that I will never, ever make you feel the way he made you feel. Nor will I try and feed you to a giant spider.”

Donna smacked him on the shoulder, but a her lips had formed a small smile. “That moment was so perfect. You couldn’t stop yourself, could you?”

He grinned at her. “No, but then again, what is life without a little comedy?”

She stood up, taking a quick look in the mirror she could see through her bathroom door to check she looked alright, and then looked back to the Doctor. Donna leaned close to him and kissed his lips softly, resting her hand on his chest. The lights seemed to dim around them (Donna wasn’t sure if that was due to the mood or the TARDIS was actually doing that), it was so perfect. “I’ve loved you from the moment I first stepped onto your ship, Doctor.” She whispered, biting her lip. “But it took me until now to realise it.”

A look of glee came over him and he picked her up (Donna was very surprised he had the strength to do so), swinging her round and round like a child. “Oi, spaceman, stop it I’m gonna be sick!” She said and he set her down with a nervous smile.

“Sorry. I’m very excited.”

“I could tell.” Donna grinned and kissed him chastely on the lips. “Do you want to watch _Friends_? I know it’s kind of old now but I’m really in the mood. Does the TARDIS had a _Friends_ box set or something?”

The Doctor laughed. “I can’t say I’ve ever really looked out for a _Friends_ box set. We could always go to the making of _Friends,_ if you like.”

“Oh, no. I think that might ruin it for me. Seeing Jennifer Aniston as anything but Rachel would confuse the hell out of me, I think I’ll stick with watching it. Do you think the TARDIS could take us to a Tesco?”

“I think she could. Allons-y!”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a few hours since the Doctor’s declaration, Donna and the Doctor had watched a few episodes of _Friends_ and had decided to go to bed. “So.” The Doctor said to her with a forced smile. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

She nodded and turned around, walking up to her bedroom. “Wait, Doctor.” She didn’t look behind her strait away but heard his heel spinning on the floor. “Do you...stay with me. Please, can you sleep in my room tonight. I mean you don’t have to but I just-“

“Shh, Donna.” He smiled, jogging over to her. “You don’t have to say this. I understand if you want to take anything that happens between us.”

“No! I didn’t mean any of that, you prawn.” Donna forced herself to laugh to try and dissolve the tension. “It’s only...I get cold sometimes and your really warm. We’re not a fully fledged couple, but maybe we could just—oh, I’m horrendous with words. Do you wanna sleep in my bed time boy, with a clear no inappropriate touching rule?”

He grins. “I’d love to.”

“Well, I’m gonna change into  my pyjamas and brush my teeth. You go and do whatever you do before sleeping, and meet me back here in ten, yeah?”

“Accurate. I like it.” He practically skipped off and Donna rolled her eyes at him, despite feeling like skipping on the inside herself.  She opened her wardrobe and then the internal panic settled upon her—what pyjamas should she wear?

She would toast if she wore her Christmas pyjamas that her mother had gotten her two years ago, but she didn’t have much else. Normally she just slept in pants and a jumper, but would that be to revealing for the first time she was with the Doctor? _Do I keep my bra on?_ She never did, but her breasts weren’t really a-cups and they might be a bit much too just have out there.

No, she’d keep her bra on. Donna took off her dress and pulled out a black jumper that wasn’t sexy in anyway, but still didn’t make her look like a tramp. Unable to find anything except the Christmas pyjama bottoms, Donna opted for just underwear for the bottom half but would turn the lights off so hopefully he wouldn’t notice.

After brushing her teeth and washing her makeup off, there was a knock on her door. “Come in!” Donna said quickly jumping into her bed so he wouldn’t realise she had only underwear on the bottom half.

He enters, Donna assumes he had a grin on his face but it’s too dark to see. Realising he wasn’t going to get into bed until she tells him too, she taps the bed and smiles. “Come on then, you silly Martian. Are you just going to stand there like a perv?”

There is a laugh, and he walks over to the bed and sits down. Her bed had been large to begin with, but Donna suspected that the TARDIS had increased the size a little while she was in the bathroom as she had more leg space than normal. Not that she minded.

“I can go if you want me to.” He says softly, his face pointed to the ground.

“Oh, you prawn. Just get into the bloody bed and be quiet.” Donna smirks, pulling the covers off his side and gestures for him to get in. He does, and to her surprise, her threads his hand into her hair.

Her face is less than an inch from his, she can smell his breath that is sweet and fruity (probably due the banana flavour he had chosen for his toothpaste).  “You know, I don’t want to do anything too quickly.” She whispered. “But could you just—if it’s alright with you—hold me?”

The silent nod she gets in response is all she needs to know. Donna curls into him, letting his arms wrap around her and burying her face in his chest. This, she thinks, is everything she’d ever really wanted. With him. Her beautiful, mad spaceman.

 


End file.
